Whiskey Lullaby
by Kinyta
Summary: The two who took their aguement too far. They say that they now forever dance to a tune that is sung by angles. (Songfic) SSHG


Whiskey Lullaby By: Kinyta 

Author's Note: I heard this song one morning and could not get it out of my mind. So I wrote this fic instead. Hope you like.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. And I mean nothing. It is, after all, the holiday season. This is all owned by J.K. Rowling and Brad Pasley and Bill Anderson and Jon Randall and so one and so forth.

_She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget_

Severus Snape walked into the hospital wing, checking on the love of his life, Hermione Granger Snape. He was told she had waken up that night. Potter was with her but he would have to deal with the pest to see his wife. He resigned himself to such a fate as putting up with a Potter as soon as he feel in love with Hermione during her seventh year. She had grown so beautiful over said summer that he had found it hard to concentrate on anything else during the class he had with her. Then he had worked with her on a project with her because of Dombuldore's promptings.

He quickly got out of the thoughts of his former employer, the thoughts were just to painful. He was happy that the war was finally over and he could finally come out and tell the world that he had married the most beautiful woman in the world. The ceremony had been kept secret but she had moved in to his rooms after she had graduated. He sighed happily. Now they could move to his house on the coast. Hermoine would love it there he was sure. He was planning on moving as soon as she could get out of the hospital wing.

He smiled slightly as he neared the familiar door of the hospital wing. Not knowing that what was on the other side would hurt him more then the dark lord ever could.

On the bed with Hermione was Harry Potter. They were both asleep under the covers. She had her arms around him. The scene broke his heart in to a million irreplaceable pieces.

The first thing she knew she was warm. She looked up expecting to see her husband. It was not him. Surprised she sat up and then remembered what happened the night before. Harry had claimed into bed with her to stop her crying. He probably fell asleep as well. She looked around once more to see a dark figure retreating from the room. Then it hit her. The way she was with Harry probably looked like she had wanted him more then she wanted Severus. She called for her husband.

He heard her call and looked back on last time to see fresh tears in her eyes. He had to say something. So he said. "Since you have chosen him, the divorce papers should arrive in a few days." Than he was gone.

_We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until the night_

He let the bottle fall away from his hand. His thoughts on her. The papers had been sent out today. She had sent him letters but he could not forget the contentment he saw on her face as she lay in his arms. The love of his life, the reason he had actually tried to survive the war had been in the arms of another. He would never forget that. He closed his eyes once more and saw her. Her beautiful eyes and face filled with love as she looked up at him on their wedding night. He shock his head; it had all been a lie. She had always loved Potter.

Looking down he saw the silver pistol that she gave him for his birthday the year before. He knew what to do. He took a paper and wrote a note. A simple six-letter note. But it meant so much more.

He pick up the gun and allowed one more sob for the lost of her and put the end of the barrel to his head and pulled the trigger while holding his note tightly in his hand.

He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger And finally drank away her memory Life is short but this time it was bigger Than the strength he had to get up off his knees

It was Draco who found his body in his rooms the next day after his house elf had expressed concerns about a strange noise coming from the master bed chambers. It turned out that he had gotten onto the bed before he killed himself. Draco sighed as he walked up to the corpse. He wondered how he was going to tell Hermione. He looked the corpse up and down once and found the note. It had six simple words on it.

'I'll love her till I die.'

_We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die_

The funeral was short and not very many went to it. She sat on the side of the Whipping Willow and cried as it seemed to caress her face uncharacteristically. As she sat there she could swear that she heard someone singing softly but no one was around.

_And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby  
La la la la la la la.  
La la la la la la laa._

_

* * *

__The rumors flew but nobody_ _know how much she blamed herself  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind_

She looked down at the bottle in her hand and let the tears come again. No matter what she did she could not get away from his memory. She looked around once more and saw the picture of him that she had thrown earlier. She picked it up, not really caring about the shards of glass that cut into her hand. She looked at the picture again. It was him, he had his shoulder length hair pulled back into a loose pony-tail. He was actually smiling. The only time she could ever get him to smile in a photo. He was so handsome. She closed her eyes and held the picture to her chest. It was all her fault that he was gone. All her fault.

She looked around her and stopped once she saw it. Her father's old six-shooter. It was the same one that he had killed himself with. She got the idea than. Her pain would end with just a pull of a trigger. She picked it up and put it to her head.

With one final squeeze of the photo she pulled the trigger on the gun and all went black.

_Until the night  
She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees_

It was Harry who found the body this time. He was over to see how she was doing. He found her on her couch holding the picture of her beloved tightly. He cried blaming himself but let it go once Draco told him to. There was enough death as it was.

_We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life_

The funeral was again short. That was how it was. Hermoine was placed right next to her beloved. She was again right were she belonged.

This time it was Harry and Draco who cried near the tree. It was them who heard the soft singing.

_We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby  
La la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la_

Many now say that the willow was haunted. They say that if two lovers get into a fight and look out the window of Hogwort's castle, towards the willow, they would instantly forgive one another because they would see the couple, who had once let their fight go to far, dancing beneath the tree.

Forever dancing to a tune no one else seemed to hear. A tune that two men say was the tune of the angles.

_La la la la la laa_


End file.
